


Your Eyes Only

by musashee



Category: EXILE (JPOP)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Shuntsushi, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musashee/pseuds/musashee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Probably he saw his own contour in his eyes when they're together.<br/>Probably it was empty, like a room with nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

> the debut-song song fic.  
> This song means more than what people think.  
> sadly not much people even know about this.

_Days, in a room with nothing._

 

Words were in his head, but the melody wouldn't come by. He discarded his shades and looked at the piano across the studio, sighing. A love ballad was what he had in mind, but all he had right now was an irrelevant lyric without a tune.

Atsushi told Hiro a few days ago that he would rather work on the first single all by himself; he was totally confident about it.

A music project was a piece of cake for Atsushi back when he was in the music institute, but it didn't turn out to be the same. No inspiration kicked in. Everything became 10 times harder than what he had to face. He let out a cold sigh.

Life was hard.

_That distant dream about you._

 

Dreams. Love. What's all that about? Atsushi thought as he crumpled up the lined notes. What was it about love? He confessed to a girl when he was in middle school, but he failed. Four times. Ever since that he never said anything about love openly. He wouldn't want to find out what true love means. At least not by himself.

Atsushi stood up and walked towards the piano, running his fingers on the black and white keys, playing a simple F major arpeggio.

Love is hard.

_Even so, the thought came to me. I wished we were closer._

 

Too shy to say anything out loud, too low on self-confidence to face others. Too shy to look at people in the eye (that's how he had the habit of wearing shades), never confident enough to talk to people.

Everyone in the fam was nice to him. (Sometimes Makidai would throw a hissy fit at everyone, but he could get over with that.) Nice, but he wouldn't say anything in front of them apart from Hiro. Atsushi can't say he loves him, he thinks of him more like a dad. There was, though, someone else he was always comfortable with. Shun was the only person that he would open up to and spend time with. Probably because they're both into music.

They met a few months ago, when Hiro first brought them together. Shun was a serious guy in appearance, but his personality was another story.

Atsushi would never forget when Shun said "Hi" to him. That melodious, soft voice. It made him feel safe.

One word and he trusted him.

 

_There were things that I wanted to share with you._

Atsushi kept playing chords until his eyes wandered, the acoustic guitar leaning against the piano coming into his sight. Shun would play his guitar and Atsushi would sing along when they had free time.

It was different now. Whenever he walks past his bedroom, Atsushi sees Shun's guitar lean against the wall of his bedroom, like that forgotten one in the studio.

He didn't know what kind of feeling he has for Shun these days. He didn't feel like talking to anyone again, not even to his closest friend. It felt exactly like how he felt before he met Shun. Shut off from everybody once again. Shut off, alone in the studio.

It would hurt if Shun doesn't return him his feelings. It would hurt if he did confessed out loud and failed. It would hurt worse than the scene when he was in school. Shun was the best friend that he was sincere about, contrary to that girl back when he was a teenager.

Shun was his everything.

 

_If we met again someday... My heart would skip a beat._

Atsushi walked back to the table and put on his shades again. Sighing, he tapped his fingers against the marble and bit back the nightmares, hoping the Angel of Music would enchant him with inspiration. Still, no melodies came across his mind.

You do not cry, He told himself.

"Is... is it okay if I came in?" A familiar mellow voice called.

The soothing voice struck Atsushi like a bullet to a glass. Why would Shun come here? Didn't he already tell Hiro that he wants to be alone? Atsushi didn't want to reject him, but he wasn't in the mood of talking to anybody.

"Yeah... Sure..." He replied still, softly, in his usual inaudible voice. The door creaked open and Atsushi saw a silhouette, the silhouette of a person he was sincere to before.

Shun.

Shun walked in the room and smiled at his best friend. He took the nearest chair and sat down next to Atsushi.

"Wh...why are you here?" Atsushi asked.

"Hiro said you're working on your own. I...I wonder how you're doing." Shun said, his voice in a concerned tone. Atsushi looked down at his fidgeting fingers and bit on his lower lip.

"And uh... You don't seem any happier than before... Is there something wrong?" Shun added.

Atsushi let out a sigh. "I haven't got anything yet...", he mumbled. Shun raised an eyebrow. "Well um... I wrote down a few lines but they kinda sucked... They're in the trash can." Atsushi stuttered.

Shun chuckled, "Come on buddy," he said, picking up a crumpled sheets, reading it through, "You don't have to be disappointed about that." Atsushi watched his every move sternly, biting on his lips while Shun reads through each line in attentiveness.

"They're actually pretty good." Shun finally commented, sitting back down on the chair next to Atsushi.

"Really?"

"I'm not lying. You're a great lyricist. Why did you throw it away?"

"I...I felt that it could be better-"

"That's why I'm here. Take off your shades."

How is this gonna help? Atsushi thought, confused. He discarded his shades once again and glanced at his best friend. He felt exposed without them, especially with his best friend/crush/possible future boyfriend sitting so close to him, not to mention that the latter's eyes were looking deep down into his irises. Shun grinned, "That's better."

He scribbled on the paper, glancing at Atsushi's visage several times. "Just a few more seconds..." Shun mumbled, "And... here.", handing it to the latter. Atsushi read it through.

 

_Within your eyes, only your eyes,_

_I could see where my dream goes._

_And the smile, only your smile,_

_is the one I've been finding all along._

Gosh, Atsushi exclaimed in his head, they're so smooth, amorous enough to shed tears. And... Atsushi can't put his finger on it.

"It's... Amazing..." Atsushi stuttered, he didn't really know how to complement those verses, "How did..."

"You mean what I was thinking about when I was writing?"

Atsushi gasped silently, that's exactly what he tried to ask. Apart that he wanted to rephrase it; he didn't want it to sound too forceful.

"Actually... I had that thought for a while now." Shun mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

Shun laughed softly, "I wrote this... 'cus it's about someone I've been with for a while... And... I don't want to keep it as a secret anymore." Atsushi scrunched his lips, didn't really getting what he meant.

"What are you confused about?" Shun said jokingly as he took Atsushi's hand, slightly squeezing it. Atsushi blushed intensively.

Without an explanation, Shun kissed Atsushi's cheek gently. Thousands and thousands of questions came to his mind as the other's thin lips was on his cheek. Who's this person he was talking about? Why did he just kiss him? What's this all about?

"H...how?" Atsushi said out of the midst of thought.

"You're so clueless sometimes..." Shun chuckled, "But I love you, At-chan. I really love you." He confessed, his eyes meeting Atsushi's soft gaze, "I wanted to say this to you for a while now... I guess this is a better time... You're beautiful."

For this first moment ever about love did tears ran down his cheek. Atsushi wrapped his arms around Shun and rested his head against his shoulder, whispering, "I... I love you too, Shun-chan."

Shun smiled and patted his boyfriend's back. "Come on sweetheart. Let's finish the song."

Atsushi smiled back at him and kissed the latter's cheek before they head towards the piano.

 

_There's only you in this world that I cherish, and that would never change overtime. This is my love song. Just for you._

Arms around another, they were lost, and found, in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> there go my first try i'll be missing you  
> i don't know man imma post my makidai x akira shit  
> (shit's so not real i can't depict stuttering confessions)


End file.
